


wrapped around your finger

by noahsenpai



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nature, tasuku is just soft for tsumugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsenpai/pseuds/noahsenpai
Summary: in which tasuku is hopelessly in love with tsumugi.
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	wrapped around your finger

The sound of the alarm ripped through Tasuku’s dream, breaking him out of his rather deep slumber. He blinked open his eyes, reaching over and grabbing his phone to silence the rather deafening ringing. 6:30. Just in time for him to get a quick run in before morning rehearsal.

He turned his head, eyes fixating on the sleeping figure of Tsumugi. He couldn’t see any more of his roommate’s body other than the mop of raven hair spilling out from under the lip of his comforter. It never ceased to amaze him how his friend could sleep through his rather raucous and dramatic wake-up alarm. As he crawled out of bed to get ready, he had to resist the urge to give his roommate a pat on the head. If anything, _that_ was something that would wake him up.

Instead of going on his usual route, Tasuku decided to take a bit of a detour and go through the park. Spring was on the way, and the buds from the flowers and the trees surrounding the path were just beginning to bloom. Being surrounded by all the beautiful flora, the flowers, trees, ferns, root sprigs and thistles crowding the edges of the path and trapping some of the undergrowth from sprouting later in the season, only reminded Tasuku of one person. One person who loved to see the beautiful nature and take care of it so much.

Emotion suddenly surged through Tasuku’s chest, so strong that he needed to stop in his tracks. He began to think about Tsumugi again, and there were suddenly a flood of memories that raced through his mind. Their first meeting as children, rehearsing in their school’s theater club, hanging out in the park in summer, the God Troupe audition… _no_. He didn’t want to remember that. He would much rather stick to the happier memories that brought them together, not pushed them apart. Tasuku heaved a deep breath, allowing all of the new coming spring scents to wash over his tongue. He decided that he would take it easy and walk for a little bit. As he made his way back to the entrance to the park, he spotted something in the corner of his eye. There was a small yellow flower that was poking out at the base of the brick tower that separated the path from the rest of the park. It was a little narcissus, and it must have decided to start blooming even before the start of spring.

 _There it is again._ Tasuku suddenly felt an urge deep inside of him; it was almost as if seeing the flower there was a sign to get back to his roommate. Without hesitation, he began to jog back to the dorm, completing his morning exercise so he would be ready for rehearsal.

As he entered the room, Tasuku saw Tsumugi sitting up in his bed, yawning as he raised his arms above his head in a long stretch.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Tasuku teased, deciding to give his own arms a bit of a stretch. Sometimes he could be so stiff after going on his runs.

“Good morning…” Tsumugi reached up to rub at his eyes, and Tasuku almost blushed, suddenly realizing how cute his roommate looked.

“Need some help waking up?” Tasuku offered.

Tsumugi blinked, yawning once again, and he made a little noise that sounded like he wasn’t rejecting the offer. In fact, it sounded as if he would appreciate a little help.

Tasuku wasn’t sure what he was doing, but before he knew it, he had cleared the stairs to Tsumugi’s bed and he found himself sitting upright in front of the blue-eyed boy.

“T-Tasuku, wh—“ There was no look of surprise on Tsumugi’s face, only a light dusting of pink that had spread across his face.

Tasuku rubbed the back of his neck as he met Tsumugi’s gaze. “D-Did you miss me, or somethin’?”

Tsumugi tilted his head, his curiosity showing in his sky-colored orbs. Those beautiful blues that Tasuku adored so much. “I mean, I guess? But it’s not like I was worried or anything. I know you like to go out on runs in the morning.”

 _Oh, dammit, you. Why do you have to be so cute?_ Tasuku leaned forward so he could wrap his arms around Tsumugi’s small frame, pressing small kisses along his neck.

He could tell that Tsumugi was smiling; arms had wrapped around his shoulders, and it was almost as if he was getting pulled down. Or did Tsumugi fall back so he could try to pull away?

The reason was clear when Tasuku noticed that Tsumugi had started giggling. “Fufu, Tasuku, stop it! It _tickles_!”

_Oh?_

Tasuku knew that Tsumugi was ticklish, but he wouldn’t lie and say he was honestly a bit surprised that this weakness had carried through into his adulthood. Smirking to himself, Tasuku lunged forward, digging his fingers into Tsumugi’s sides and fluttering his nose along the side of his neck. As he expected, the smaller man immediately broke into helpless laughter, doing his best to try to squirm away even as he was pinned by Tasuku’s weight. “ _T-Tasuku—!_ ” Tsumugi begged through his laughter. “ _S-stop!_ ”

Tasuku was chuckling even as he let up in his attack. Tsumugi had curled into somewhat of a ball in order to shield himself, bringing his legs up around his torso. This gave Tasuku another idea, and a bit of a mean one at that. “Are your feet ticklish?” he asked, somewhat mischievously, as he grabbed a hold of one of one of Tsumugi’s ankles.

“ _Stop_!” Tsumugi yelped, his fist suddenly flying out and striking Tasuku’s thigh, just centimeters from his crotch. Tsumugi then burst into laughter once again as soon as he realized what he had done.

“You almost hit me in the crotch!” Tasuku exclaimed, laughing along with Tsumugi.

“I am so sorry!” Tsumugi apologized through his laughter. “Are you okay?”

“It didn’t really hurt that much, don’t worry,” Tasuku reassured him. As soon as they were both through their laughing fit, Tasuku leaned down and wrapped his arm around Tsumugi’s shoulders, burying his nose in the crook of his neck. “You’re so cute,” he murmured.

Tsumugi giggled, leaning into Tasuku’s touch. “You’re cuter.” His voice came out as barely a whisper.

Tasuku opened his mouth to object, unsure of why anyone would regard him as cute. He believed that terms such as _handsome_ and _hot_ were much better suited for him, but honestly? He didn’t care that it was Tsumugi.

He had him wrapped around his little finger. And he was so completely in love.

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea when i was taking a walk through my dorm complex earlier this morning, but it's funny how the outdoor scene in the story is so different than the one here lmao. it's snowing like CRAZY right now, we already have maybe a foot??? i had to trudge through the unplowed path above the dining hall and the path to the last dorm in my complex to turn in my twice a week covid test (since that's what on-campus folks need to do this semester).
> 
> so yeah!! i moved into college and i'm in a single room so i'm pretty cozy!! it feels CRAZY good to have my independence back, and i feel like i can really be myself at school and around other music majors. i hope you all are having a great start to your new year as well!! <3
> 
> [my tumblr](https://noahsenpai.tumblr.com)  
> [anime blog](https://juntas-dimples.tumblr.com)


End file.
